1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a pressure-medium actuated linear unit.
2. Background Information
In the case of a familiar linear unit (EP-B1 017 779), the drive unit is located in a housing block which is equipped with end flanges at both end faces, in which the guide elements for the piston rod and the guide rod are accommodated. This design necessitates that the guide rod and the piston rod must be guided out of the housing block on both sides. This arrangement makes it impossible for the linear unit to be designed as a compact unit.
In the case of another familiar linear unit (EP-A1 309 613), the guide elements for the piston rods and the guide rods, as well as the pressure medium drive, are integrated in a uniform housing block. For the various areas of application, linear units with differing stroke lengths are required. For the purpose of realising the various stroke lengths, apart from the guide rods and pistons rods, the length of the housing block must also be varied. Thus for the various stroke lengths, requiring high production depth, only small batch production is possible.